Untitled Pokemon Story
by EnchantingNightmares
Summary: Takes place in the Hoenn region. I just want to see what people think of this. NOT ACTUAL STORY. Just a preview of something that might come in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to see what people think of this. Please let me know.**

* * *

His mother was a liar.

Riding in the back of a moving van was not fun. Not fun in the slightest bit. If she really wanted him to have a good time in the back of this monstrosity, crammed in between boxes of who knows what, she wouldn't have taken away that bottle of whiskey he stolen from his dad's stash before they left. Damn, they had a lot of junk. Although he had to admit it was pretty funny seeing his mother, such a tiny woman, sitting in the large van behind the steering wheel.

He was so relieved when the van came to a complete stop and he heard the engine cut off. Then nearly wept with joy when the large door was unlocked and pushed up. The sunlight streaming in to what was complete darkness was bright and caused him to wince. Two shadows stood in front of the exit way to freedom. One, tall and muscular, and the other much shorter than the other.

"Hey there Bren!" he heard his mother's voice say. It was loud and a bit screechy as always. "Wasn't I right? Sitting behind with all the stuff was fun, right? Wow, am I jealous of you. If you could drive I would have loved to sit back there. What an adventure it must have been!" His mother always had a big personality. His father always joked how she could hold so much personality in such a small package. Then his mother would hit his father upside the head. She was kind of sensitive about her height.

"Maybe next time mom," he said to her. He pushed himself up and jumped off the back. His legs felt a bit like jelly and he struggled to stand for a minute.

He felt mother wrapped her arm around his waist. "Take a look honey," she said to him, "this is our new home. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, gorgeous," he said quickly, "But if dad's gym is in Petalburg City then why did we buy a house two towns over?"

"Brendan, we always lived in such a big city. I thought maybe moving to a small town like this would be an excellent change of pace," she told him, "and take a breath of air. It's so much cleaner here than back in Goldenrod City."

Brendan took a look around the area. Littleroot town was a small village surround by trees that only had a few buildings. There weren't any roads, just walkways made completely of dirt. Wild flowers and thick heavily grown grass covered the rest of the town's floor.

"Let's go take a look inside. I think you're really going to like your room." his mother said as she ushered him through the front door. There were two Machokes on the inside helping the man from the company by placing boxes from the van on the floor. But, before he could look at them more his mother pushed him up the stairs."Hurry," she said, "Your dad bought you a new computer! Why don't you go make sure it's all set up!"

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Brendan had finished unpacking the rest of his things before sitting down and playing around on his new computer. His father probably bought this as a guilt gift. He knew Brendan wasn't too happy about moving away from his whole childhood to a completely new region.

There were three quick raps on the door. The door opened and his dad peaked his dad inside. "Hey there Bub," he said. Brendan smiled at the nickname. His father had a love for ridiculous names. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Driving in the back of a moving van all the way from Lilycove City took more out of me than I thought."

His father tried to smuggle a laugh with an unattractive snort. "Your mother. I can't believe that she actually got you to do that. I had to pay here twenty bucks when I got home."

That caught Brendan's attention. "Whoa whoa whoa! So there _was_ more than one seat up in the front?" he asked, "No, better question. You two made a bet to see if she could make me sit back there with all our crap?"

His father placed a hand on top of his head and patted him like a dog. "That we did Bub. I didn't think you would go for it. But your mother was sure she could convince you to do anything. It's my own fault though. I shouldn't bet against your mother."

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Is there any reason you came up here?"

"Yes there was," his father said, "An old friend of mine, Professor Birch, lives here in Littleroot Town. I would really like it if you went to introduce yourself to him tomorrow. I think he has a kid your age, too. It'll be good for you to make friends here."

"Oh, um, sure. I guess. It's not like I have anything else going on here."

He saw his dad's eyes flash with sadness and guilt. "I'm sorry Bub. If there was a way I could have had it both ways I would have."

"I know you would Dad. I'm just still adjusting to the fact that I'm _here_ and not _there_ anymore."

His father gave him a small smile. "Come on kid, your mom is almost done burning dinner." Brendan laughed. His dad could always boost him up when he needed it.

Brendan shot up the morning after. His mother was screaming his name, shouting at him to get down the stairs. He shoved his blankets off of him raced down the stairs. "What?! What's going on?!" he screamed.

His mother sitting in the kitchen a look of glee on her face. "Look Honey! Your dad is on TV! Come look!"

Brendan sighed exasperatedly. "That's why you gave me a heart attack?"

His mother said nothing and just pointed at the television excitedly. Brendan walked around and took a glance over at the TV. His father was standing next to a woman with short hair. "And that was new leader Norman of the Petalburg Gym. This is Gabby TV signing off." The picture went to a commercial for the Pokemart.

His mother turned the TV off with a disappointed look. "Aw, you missed your Dad's interview."

Brendan patted his mother's shoulder. "I'll catch the next one mom."

"Yeah I guess so. But, I'm glad you're up now. You made your dad a promise to introduce yourself to his friend. He lives in the house around the corner," she looked him up and down, "though I suggest you go and put some clothes on. I don't think you want your first impression to be of you in your skimpy little briefs."

Brendan looked down at himself. The only clothing on him were the red boxer briefs he slept in. "That might be a good idea."

Now in a new and clean outfit, Brendan made his way down the street and around the corner. The Birch house looked completely identical to his family's. He strolled up to the front door and gave the door a few sharp knocks. He waited a few seconds before the door was pulled open. A brown haired woman a few inches shorter than himself stood in the doorway. "Can I help you?" she asked. Her voice was soft and a little nervous.

"Uh, hi," Brendan said, "I'm Brendan. My family just moved to town."

Recognition showed in her eyes. "You're Caroline and Norman's son aren't you?"

Said boy nodded. "That's me."

The woman welcomed him inside. She had him take a seat on the couch in the front room. A young boy was laying on his stomach on the floor watching the TV. "My husband isn't home at the moment. But, my daughter is. She was excited someone her age was moving to the area. I'll go get her. Make yourself at home."

Mrs. Birch walked out of the room leaving Brendan with the young boy who was now looking at him. "Hi." the boy said.

Brendan started to feel a little uncomfortable. He didn't really like children. "Hello."

The boy's big doe like eyes looked up at him. Brendan saw a bit of snot crusted over a little below the nostrils. "I'm Max. Who're you?"

"I'm Brendan, I just moved here."

Max ignored him. "Do you have a Pokemon? My dad has a lot of Pokemon and my sister has a Pokemon too. Dad said when I get older like May I can have a Pokemon."

"Uh, no. I don't have a Pokemon." Not that he didn't want one. He would always beg his dad to bring him to the gym so he could play with all the Pokemon. He actually liked them more than people.

Max scrunched up his nose. "That's lame." He didn't say anything else. Just went back to his position on the floor and continued on watching some child program with bright colors flashing through the screen.

Brendan sighed. "Tell me about it."

Mrs. Birch came back in to the room with what seemed to be a younger version of her trailing along. "May, dear," she said, "This is Brendan. The boy who just moved to town."

The girl with the bright blue eyes and the mega watt smile greeted him. "Hey Brendan! So glad that I'm not the only teenager around here anymore. It got pretty boring." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Brendan and I are going to hang out in my room mom."

Mrs. Birch smiled. "Have fun dear."

May dragged him up the stairs and down the hallway to the very last door. She pulled him in and slammed the door behind him. She turned against the door and seemed to asses his body. Brendan fidgeted in his place. "Uh hey there-"

May pounced on him. The two landed with a heavy thud on top of May's pink colored bed. "Fuck, finally. A hot guy moves in around here." She pressed her mouth hard against his. Brendan eyes widened before pushing her off of him and rushing to the other side of the room breathing heavily. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. May looked at the boy like he was insane. "What the hell?" she asked him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Brendan caught his breath and stood straight up with May imitating him. "Why did you jump me?"

May looked like a Psyduck as she cocked her head to the side and scrunched up her brow. "I don't understand what's going on here. You're hot and I know I'm hot. So why aren't we in my bed screwing like Nidoran right now?" She took a step towards him and he pressed himself up against the wall. Brendan was stuttering over his words. He didn't know what to say to this girl. He was never put in this position before. May took another step forward and he could feel his body scrunch up. "Aw, honey. Are you a virgin? Because I'm totally cool with that. I know how to handle virgins. I've been with plenty."

"N-no! I mean yes! But, I just. I, um," Brendan took a deep breath and looked the girl in the eye. "Look you're very pretty and everything and if I were to have sex with a girl I would be lucky if it was with someone like you. It's just, well," He never said this aloud to anybody outside his family before. With all the prejudicial people in the world he never knew what to expect. "Well, you just lack a certain, um, _limb_ that I prefer with my, uh, sexual partners."

May gave him a look of disbelief before a light bulb seemed to go off in her head. Her eyes widened in understanding before she glanced down at her own crotch. "Oh! You're in to dick!" She took the last few steps to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That explains it. Guys usually get real excited when I give them a taste of this," she winked at him, "That's cool. I will totally settle for being your main fag hag instead." Brendan made a nervous chuckle sound. "Take a seat my queer. Let's talk."

Brendan took a seat back on the bed and looked around her room. His eye caught the Pokeballs that was sitting on the nightstand and he felt a bit of excitement rush in his stomach. May giggled. "I see you do indeed enjoy balls." Brendan laughed lightly and looked toward his lap. "Do you have a Pokemon?"

Brendan shook his head. "Uh, no. I don't."

May blinked. "Well that won't do," she said to herself. "Look my new favorite gay, if you want to roll with me then you're going to need one." She laid back and closed her eyes. "Don't worry though. We can talk to my dad. I'm sure since you're the son of his gym leader friend he'll be happy to give you one. May's eyes shot open. "Oh my god! Dad! I forgot I totally promised him I would go do some field research for him today!" She stood up and grabbed the pokeballs before shoving them in to a fanny pack. She looked at Brendan. "I will totally talk to my dad for you later on! I got to go now though! I'll see you later!"

And like a bat out of hell May ran out of her room and out of the house.

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Birch, Brendan started making his way back home. His head was still a little dizzy from meeting Hurricane May. But besides trying to molest him, she seemed nice enough to hang around.

"Excuse me, sir," a voice said. A little girl around seven or eight years old was looking up at him with watering eyes. "I heard screaming coming from the route. But mommy says I'm not aloud out there. Will you go look and see what's going on please?" she asked. Brendan winced at the small human who stood as tall as his waist. He really didn't want anything to do with the kid. "Please?" she said, "Pretty please?" Brendan sighed. On one hand maybe if he did it then the kid would leave him alone. On the other, the kid may come search him out after every little noise she heard around town. He opened his mouth to answer when a small shouting made it's way to his ears. The girl squealed. "There it is again!" she cried.

Brendan broke in to a run towards Route 101. He leaped and jumped over tree roots and rocks as the screams got louder. It was clearly a person shouting out for someone to help them. Brendan skidded to a halt when he saw three black dog Pokemon surrounding a tree glaring up at the leaves. "Oh thank goodness," someone said, "I thought I'd be stuck up here forever!" Brendan looked up and squinted to see through the leaves. A burly man with thick brown hair and wide smile on his face was looking at him. "Can you give me a hand here?"

Brendan looked down at the three Pokemon. "What do you want me to do?" The Pokemon looked his way.

The man frowned. "Send out one of your Pokemon! Scare the Poochyena away!"

Brendan bit his lip. "I don't have any Pokemon!" he said. The Poochyena had started advancing towards him.

The man looked surprised. "Oh! Well that's okay!" he told him. "You see that bag on the ground a few feet over?" He waited until the younger caught site of it. I got some Pokemon in there. Just grab one and send it out. They should be more than capable of handling this."

Brendan glanced at the man, then to the advancing Pokemon, and then to the bag. The Poochyena were getting closer and he had to make this fast. He took off in a run to the bag with the Pokemon on his tail. He grabbed the bag and opened it up. Two minimized Pokeballs were sitting in there. He grabbed one of them and pressed the center in the middle. The Pokeball maxed out to it's full size before Brendan quickly tossed it in the air. It opened and a white light flashed before taking shape on the ground.

A small orange chicken like Pokemon looked happy to be outside of it's ball. It cheered it's name before bouncing from one foot to the other.

The man in the tree smiled. "Oh, great! Torchic! Quick boy, call out a command! Tell it to use Ember!"

Brendan looked down at Torchic who was staring the three Poochyena down. "Torchic use Ember!" he called out. To his surprise, the Pokemon listened. A stream of small bits of fire came out of it's beak towards it's three opponents. The fire landed at the feet of the Pokemon and was able to successfully chase them away back further in to the woods.

"Haha! Yes!" The burly man in the tree gleefully shouted as he shimmied his way down the trunk. He landed on his feet with a thud and placed his hands on his lower back before bending to stretch out the muscles. He smiled at Brendan. "Nice battling there kid," he said. He held out his massive hand with a the smile never leaving his face. "I'm Harold Birch. The regions top professor. Nice to meet you."

Brendan grabbed a hold and shook lightly. "Brendan Traderly."

That seemed to catch the professor off guard. "You're Norman's kid?" then smiled again, "I should have figured. Your family is the only new one around these parts." He nodded his head back toward the town. "Come with me back to my lab. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Brendan grinned brightly at the professor. "You're not kidding, right?"

Professor Birch laughed. "No, son. I'm not kidding you," he winked at him "You can keep that Torchic you battled with. Think of it as a thank you for saving my skin."

"I, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Brich laughed at the kid. "Oh, my boy, I think I do," he let out a puff of nostalgic air clearly thinking of his younger days. "Say kid, have you met May yet? She can teach you a lot about being a trainer. A lot of boys and some girls that come through here are always telling me how great my girl is to work with."

Brendan gave a laugh of disbelief before awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Uh, sure."

He found May in the route north of Oldale Town, a slightly town bigger than Littleroot that was only about a ten minute walk. Brendan had sent out Torchic a few times along the way to battle with some of the wild Pokemon and proved himself to be not only an excellent battler, but also a great traveling companion.

Route 103 was much smaller than Route 101 was so it shouldn't have been to hard to find May. It wasn't. But finding her in the way he did was not in his plans. She was pinned up against a tree, her legs were wrapped around the waist of a guy around their age and her skirt pushed back. His face was buried in her neck as he kept slamming his hips against hers. Her fingers were tangled in his long greasy black hair and she was letting out little squeaks. "Come on!" she yelled, "Fuck me hard! I thought you were suppose to be a man!" She groaned and tilted her head against the tree.

"Mmm. Oh yeah," he heard the guy mumble, "I'm going to, going to," with a whimper, he pushed himself against her completely and slumped over. "Fuck."

May rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah," she said, "I'm amazing. I know. Now put me down." The man pulled away from her and set her down before zipping up his pants.

"Thanks babe," he said kissing her swiftly on the cheek.

May rolled her eyes and smoothed down her skirt. She looked over her shoulder saw Brendan looking at her. He gave a slight embarrassed wave. "Oh! Hey there my favorite gay!" she shouted. The boy turned around and looked Brendan in the eye. His face flushed red before looked down at himself. He licked his lips nervously and took off in a sprint. May watched him run off and gave him a wave. "Thanks!" she shouted at his back before whispering to herself, "For nothing. Selfish fucker couldn't wait until I got off too?" She looked over at Brendan. "Hey Butt Pirate. What are you doing up here?"

Brendan nodded to himself, trying to find his voice. "Your dad sent me. He gave me this," he pulled out a Pokeball, "and told me to ask you to teach me about being a trainer."

May's eyes lit up at the Pokeball. "He gave you a Pokemon!" she cheered, "You didn't even wait for me to talk to him," she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "I love it when men take action." She pulled her own Pokeball out of the bag. "Course I'll teach you Baby Gay. And the best way to teach is to dive right in to the action."

May threw her Pokeball in the air. A flash of white and the light took form in a small blue creature that stood on all fours. A large fin was on top of it's head and two smaller orange fins spiked out of it's cheeks. Brendan gave the girl a determined smile and summond Torchic out in the field. May winked at him. "Ladies first homo," she said, "Mudkip! Go! Tackle attack!"

The Mudkip took off in a sprint towards Torchic. "Get out of the way Torchic!" Brendan yelled. Torchic jumped out of the way and Mudkip ran right passed him. "Now Ember!"

"Mudkip! Dodge it!" Mudkip jumped up, out of the way of the of the fire sparks. "Water gun!" The jet of water torpedoed out of Mudkips mouth and hit Torchic directly. Torchic yelled out before falling backwards. The fire chick quickly got to his feet before before looking Mudkip in the eye.

"Torchic use your Peck attack." Brendan commanded.

"Mudkip Tackle!"

Torchic went charging forward beak first while Mudkip came running. Torchic barely grazed the top of Mudkip's head while it lunged right in to the orange creature's chest. Torchic let out a pain breath before falling backwards. Brendan gasped. He called out Torchic's name before running over to it. The small Pokemon eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

May returned Mudkip to his Pokeball and squatted down next to Brendan. "Hey," she said softly, "It's going to be okay. Let's take him to my dad. He can help you out. Okay?"

Brendan nodded. His eyes stung a bit as he returned the fallen fire type back in to it's ball and leaned on May back to her father's lab.

Professor Birch ushered the two teenagers right in to his lab when they showed up. He took Torchic's Pokeball and ordered his very familiar greasy black haired assistant to take Torchic right in to the next room to give it proper treatment. May took Brendan to the back of the lab and sat him down. "Hey, don't be so down. Pokemon get knocked out like that all the time. They always get better," she told him, "Besides angels lose their wings whenever a gay gets upset. You don't want an angel losing their wings now do you?" she asked teasingly. That seemed to do the trick as Brendan let a small smile slip. "That's better."

Professor Birch came back about an hour later, Torchic's Pokeball in hand. "Good as new," he announced as he handed the ball back to it's owner. "In the future you might want to take it to the Pokemon Center. The nurses there are much more qualified to heal Pokemon than I am."

May stood up and smiled at her father. "Thanks for helping my friend Daddy."

Birch grabbed the back of May's head and pushed a kiss on to her forehead. "No problem baby girl." May giggled.

Birch turned to Brendan. "I'm glad you're here kid. There's something I want to talk to you about." He sat down where May was sitting before. "May here goes out in to the fields and uses this device," he pulled out a red looking piece of electronic equipment, "to record data on different Pokemon that she may find. It helps me out with my research you see. But, it would make it so much better if I had more than one person out there doing it for me," he placed the machine in Brendan's hands, "I was going to have May take her Pokemon and go out through the region to gather information on the different Pokemon that are here. Maybe, if your parent's are okay with it of course, you'd like to go out and do this for me to."

May chimed in. "Yeah Brendan! There are so many Pokemon out there! Imagine all the ones we could see!" she said.

Brendan looked down at the machine in his hand and back up at the Professor. "I would have to talk to my parents about it first, but, yeah. An adventure around Hoenn? That actually sounds pretty cool."

"Excellent!" Birch said pulling Brendan towards the door, "Go speak with your parents then! And let me know soon what they think!"

The professor pushed him outside and May waved. "See you later Brendan!" she screamed over her dad's shoulder.

The professor closed the door and Brendan turned, running back to his new home to tell his parents everything that had happened that day.

* * *

**So, I've been having a lot of trouble writing lately. This is the rough draft of the first chapter of a story I started writing one day. I'm having trouble starting my second chapter. I went at it about five different times already and scrapped them all. Just want to see if this is actually worth continuing. Let me know please. :)**


	2. So it's a no, then?

**So, I take it that this story is a big "no" then?**


End file.
